


The reason

by praiafrost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 小甜餅/傻白甜





	The reason

純白色的花悠悠地、顫抖著，悄然落到一本以燙金字體印著“魔法史概論”，泛黃的牛皮紙上有一抹圓月，閃爍著銀質色澤的塗鴉。

蒼白細瘦的手指襯得指節格外突出，偏長的無名指上，醜惡的疤痕透著新肉的粉色，頓了一頓，緩緩拾起落花。

有別於自己的寬大手掌忽地覆上，牽引著對方，直至唇邊，殷紅如盛夏的石榴，輕吻蕊瓣，濃灰色的瞳孔本該冷默，此刻卻盈映著感情。

唇瓣的溫度彷彿炙傷了皮膚，雷木思往回抽走，意欲不明地撫過扎眼的髮絲，以黑為主色的男人直起身，凝視對方，彷彿要看穿他的思緒、想法、一切。

隨著西里斯偏頭的動作，長至肩的黑髮落了幾縷，為他英挺的面容添了隨意，“我知道你在想什麼，Moony。”

“噢。”

“我看得出來。”

“是嗎。”是肯定句。

“你在生氣。”男人順勢往書上一趴。

“你不是知道？”雷木思溫和但毫不留情地撥開大狗的頭，看書。

“因為詹姆？”戳臉頰，嘖，太瘦，都沒手感了。

詹姆·躺著也中槍·波特正闔眼假寐，一頭亂髮迎著風顫巍巍地飄動，躺在柔軟的草皮上，最大程度忽略倆摯友的打情罵俏，習慣成自然，詹姆安慰自己。

“與他何干？”浮躁的情緒不斷升騰，忍了又忍，雷木思開口，“別老是推卸責任，西里斯·布萊克。”

“那你倒是告訴我發生什麼了啊？”

“……”雷木思頓時語塞，假自鎮定地再次攤開書，不再搭理對方。

西里斯無奈地轉過身，雙臂枕著頭，努力思考自己到底做了什麼大逆不道的蠢事。

一顆金色的圓球襲擊了西里斯的鼻子，他“啊”的叫出聲，淚眼迷濛地怒視罪魁禍首，拿金探子當武器這種狂妄囂張的舉止，是詹姆·特大電燈泡·波特的一貫作風。

早早被西里斯扣上豬隊友稱號的詹姆，頂著他的鳥窩頭，激動地比手畫腳，看到西里斯由憤怒轉為疑惑，很快要變作無視的表情，詹姆恨鐵不成鋼地猛搥草皮。

忽然他一拍腦袋，梅林，一急就忘了自己是巫師了，詹姆拿出魔杖在空中寫了幾個字，“Gwen”

看著西里斯明顯寫著“這誰”的狗臉，詹姆嘆了口氣，“昨天才送你情書外加一袋用彼得的腳趾頭也想得出加了魔藥的餅乾。”

“誰？”西里斯不耐煩地反問。

“你的粉絲後援會會長。”詹姆有氣無力地回答，他早該料到，布萊克小王子怎麼會記得女人的名字，除了布萊克夫人。

昨天在魁地奇學院盃格萊分多蟬聯了冠軍，慶功宴當晚，Gwen 見縫插針地鑽入並肩而行的三人，送上情書，喝得爛醉的西里斯不但沒拒絕，還笑容滿面地收下，讓女孩欣喜若狂地在隔天到處宣傳自己和西里斯的戀情總算開花結果。

本來以詹姆的遲鈍是不可能發現雷木思的怪異，還是莉莉在早餐時間時提醒他的。

西里斯恍然大悟地一敲手心，轉頭就奔到雷木思身邊，那叫一個迅速確實，只留個背影供好友瞻仰。

詹姆·爛好人（自封）·波特惆悵地站起身，從長袍上捉起一隻毛毛蟲，感慨著走遠。

“Moony…Moony …”

“別不理我啊…”

纏人的大狗沒了聲響，雷木思疑惑地扭頭，隨即被等待的對方咬住唇，細細舔吻一番。

“唔…你放開！”雷木思喘著氣推開西里斯，蒼白的臉上泛起紅暈，抵在胸前的手被緊握住。

“你在吃醋。”西里斯彎起嘴角，刻意壓低嗓音。

“胡說！”雷木思沒被禁錮的左手探入長袍，正要掏出魔杖，熟稔的味道逼近，緊緊圈抱住自己，雷木思僵硬著沒反應，左手卻不再動作。

“你知道，現在黑巫師的勢力逐漸壯大，誰也不能相信。”

“只有你，和你平安生活的願望，讓我有面對黑暗的勇氣。”

“如果是死，那就死在你手上吧，我絕不後悔。”

雷木思霎時紅了眼眶，他知道這番話代表著多深的信任，用力回抱對方，“別瞎說！沒人會死的，有鄧不利多啊。”

“我害怕…”西里斯說得宛如耳語，模糊不清，雷木思追問，“什麼？”

 

“要Moony親親才不怕…”

fin


End file.
